just like heaven
by Thelonewolf06
Summary: "Go to the light"! "You mean the lamp"? "No the one only you can see"! "Your crazy and i'm calling the police if you don't get out of my apartment in 10 seconds"!
1. Chapter 1

**Feedback would be awesome as I am unsure whether to continue or not also someone who would be willing to help with punctuation I would love the help to punctuate this story as I am absolutely terrible how I passed my English exam is beyond me.**

"I'm not coming home dad" Beca sighed into the phone in frustration. "why!?" "Because I don't want to watch you make heart eyes with the step-monster while lecturing me on my choice of careers despite the fact that I am successful and happy something every father should want for their child!"

"I don't care if it's not a career you can tell your friends I have!" opening her car door "It's my life and my choice!" Beca then hung up and threw her phone into the passenger seat she then climbed in and started her Chevrolet Camaro smirking to herself when it purred to life. Her car had been her first big thing she had ever bought by herself and she was proud of it, affectionately calling it bumble bee like the transformer which just made it even more bad-ass in her opinion.

It wasn't until she pulled out onto the road that the conversation with her father really hit her. Why couldn't her just accept her and her choices instead of trying to dictate everything she does. Beca hadn't realised the argument had affected her that much until a tear dripped down her face "oh my god" Beca said wiping at the tear hastily frustrated that this still got to her so much but once she had wiped one tear the rest of them followed.

As preoccupied as she was wiping at her tears to clear her vision she didn't see the lorry on the other side of the road careening out of control and heading straight for her. The last thing Beca saw was the bright lights of the lorry's head lamps before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye chloe I'll see you tomorrow" Aubrey called sticking her head out of one of her patient's rooms. "Bye Bree" Chloe waved turning the corner into the emergency section of the hospital only to jump out of the way as they rushed a bloody brunet down the corridor. Chloe looked back and frowned not knowing whether to go back and help with the emergency that had just come in but the fatigue she could feel in her bones won over her need to help.

Once she had exited the hospital she let out a sigh of relief she loved her job but sometimes it could really be tough especially when she lost a patient. Remembering the sweet little girl who had lost her battle with leukemia earlier that day renewed her determination to be the best pediatrician Barden hospital had ever had and if rumors were correct she was well on the way.

When she finally got to the bus stop and caught her bus she had almost pushed the events of the day to the back of her mind including the rude awaking she had from her roommate who decided that playing screaming rock at six in the morning was a great way to start the day. Don't get her wrong she loved all music genres and could appreciate all music in some way but not at six in the morning after a late night working.

As she relaxed in her seat on the bus she thought back on her roommate from hell as this wasn't the first time she had been woken up so abruptly and certainly not the last. Maybe she thought reluctantly it might be time to take Bree's advice and move out it's not like I don't have the money to move out and yet she was still reluctant as she really hated change whether in surroundings or circumstances she liked to be prepared to meet any new problem with a smile and abrupt changes prevented this from happening.

As Chloe came out of her deep thoughts on how to tell her roommate that she was moving she caught sight of a car accident on the other side of the road which was slowing traffic down considerably it was mostly just police standing around waiting for someone to investigate the wreckage and find out what happened (she knew as she had worked as a paramedic before ultimately choosing to be a pediatrician).

The lorry was crushed at the front but the yellow car in front of it, what she assumed the lorry had crashed into was almost crushed beyond recognition. Her thoughts turned to what injury's the driver of the yellow car was likely to have before she consciously stopped herself telling herself that she left work at the doors of the hospital or it would haunt her and this was classed as work. Sill she thought I really hope that driver is made out of something strong to survive this something like titanium…


	3. Sorry not an update

Sorry guys but I don't have any more ideas for this story and don't really have time to update it anymore being busy with college and stuff. If anyone wants to adopt/use this story (any part of it) just review or pm me if you are interested. Sorry for those people who have followed/favourited the story. Thanks for reading.


End file.
